Ostess Kariko
Ostess Kariko ( オステスカリ子 ) is a one-shot by Fujio Akatsuka, serialized in Weekly Manga Sunday in 1965. Overview Although cross-dressing gags had already existed in Osomatsu-kun by this time, this 9-page one-shot marks the apparent first time that Akatsuka would delve into the subject for its own story as part of his focus on "Homomono" (a slang meaning "gay things") type of gags for a more adult-geared manga. The one-shot revolves around a bar hostess known as Kariko, with the very title coming from the pun of "man"/"osu" combined with "hostess" to create "Ostess". As suggested by the very title, Kariko is actually be a cross-dresser taking on the role of a woman for her bar job, though Kariko's own unease at being seen as a man and preference for being a woman even outside her job could at the same time lend to a valid interpretation of her being Akatsuka's first trans woman character (if not merely a drag queen as presented). At the time and further past this one-shot, such gags about effeminate gay men being "practically women" or "wanting to be women" were a known stereotype and can be seen in manga, with cross-dressing and being gay being conflated heavily while there would also exist characters that give off more of an impression of being transgender with truly identifying and wanting to be the opposite of their supposed appearance. Kariko herself is not the only character with such a theme though, as her immediate support cast members also bear such gags as the twists go on. Characters Kariko (Karisuke) (カリ子 , 刈助) A hostess whose work life we don't see in the one-shot, who comes home to her apartment in shock one night to find out that her mother will be arriving the next day. In a panic, she pleads to her friend Mekeko to help her prepare and learns to her upset that she'll have to hide her hostess life and pull off being an average salaryman son. It winds up strained and difficult for Karisuke to go about refraining from feminine activities, such as being flustered at being seen appreciating a nice slip in a store or nearly going into the womens' side of a bathhouse. After Karisuke is seemingly left alone, an attempt at undressing and returning to being Kariko is caught by the old woman, with her own shocking secret revealed. Kariko's Mother (カリ子のおかあさん, おとうさん) A pushy and lewd old woman who is quite appreciate of the female figure and takes pleasure in getting to go to the bathhouse. She takes a deep interest in trying to flirt with Kariko's friend Nurie, only to discover that Nurie has chest hair and an anpan-stuffed bra. In the end, after Kariko is caught in the act of dressing up, the old woman reveals that she herself is actually Kariko's father who decided to take on the role of being a "mother", causing great confusion to Kariko at the twist. Mekeko (メケ子) A friend of Kariko who is visibly hairy and masculine, being insulted by a cab driver for such. When off the job, Mekeko seems comfortable identifying as a man and lounging about in his boxers (to Kariko's discomfort) but keeps his makeup on. He is responsible for making Kariko wear one of his suits and get a haircut for her mother's visit, while taking Kariko's dress for a time. At the end, Mekeko shows back up, but seems to have quit being a hostess to being a salaryman, walking off in the suit that Kariko had previously borrowed. Nurie-chan (ヌリエちゃん) A character seen waiting at Kariko's apartment, being a heavy smoker. She is baffled to see a "Karisuke" there and wonders why her friend is dressed that way, but is told about the mother's visit. Kariko's mother wonders if Nurie is Karisuke's prospective wife, along with proceeding to grope and try to objectify her. The old woman's shock at Nurie having chest hair and no natural breasts is seemingly what makes her leave the apartment (after having scared off Nurie), but it is also what inspires her to check back and discover her child's secret lifestyle and to reveal her own. Serialization *Weekly Manga Sunday: May 18, 1965 issue (#20) There has been no reprint of the title to this day, leaving readers to have to find copies of its original appearance. Category:1960s works Category:Manga Category:Works serialized in Weekly Manga Sunday Category:Gag works